Full moon
by Sandytoes919
Summary: Then Leah's face popped into my mind, what wouldn't I do to protect my best friend? My, for all intentions, sister who was my strength and savior, who gladly took me in every summer rescuing me from my own personal hell. No answers came to mind, certainly sneaking off to meet her ex werewolf boyfriend in hopes of rescuing their relationship was not on the list.
1. Chapter 1

I dropped my bags on the old wet wooden porch. It smelled just like I remembered, like summer. I inhaled deeply attempting to fill every single crevice of my lungs. The old wooden cabin sat nestled in the woods off a back road. The constant raining had left it sagging due to the water logged wood that it was composed of. The dark grey wood was tinged vaguely green due to the mold that had developed over the years of neglect. It was perfect.

I didn't have much time to take in the scenery before I heard my cousin squealing running through the door throwing her arms around me. I squeezed back with all my strength though it was nothing like my best friends bone crushing hug.

"Emily! You're finally here!" Leah let go of me and took a step back to study any physical differences since last year. I had chopped my hair to above my shoulders and taken to wearing more vintage clothing but other than that I knew she wouldn't detect anything new.

'Lee lee!" I exclaimed back studying her. The physical differences were more drastic than my subtle changes. She had grown at least a foot within the past year. Her previously slim super model figure had taken on a more muscular toned shape. It suited her over confident and independent personality perfectly.

"I'm so glad you are here! I was thinking we could do a girls night tonight and go to the movies." Leah prattled on as she picked up my bags to carry them upstairs to her bedroom where I would be crashing for the rest of the summer. I picked up the other bag and followed her into the darkened house.

"Sam won't be mad for me stealing you?" I laughed entertained by the thought of Leah's serious boyfriend's jealousy. He had always been so protective over her that I was shocked when he left her alone for a full twenty four hours.

"I already cleared it with him." Leah smiled triumphantly and turned into the room at the left of the stairs tossing the duffle bag on the lower bunk bed. She knew me too well, I was afraid of heights.

I dropped the other bag next to hers and wrapped my arms around her again trying to convey as much appreciation for allowing me to spend another amazing summer in La Push and away from home. She hugged back and whispered "don't think about him" in my ear. "You either." I whispered knowing that my arrival for summer provided both of us a distraction from our problems.

Hours later after I had unpacked and ate dinner with all the Clearwaters, Leah and I sat upstairs painting our toes in anticipation for the beach tomorrow. Teen vogue and people magazines littered the floor as we flipped though them catching up on celebrity gossip and the newest trends. Taylor Swift blared from the ipod stand in the corner filling up the room with an upbeat mood.

"So tomorrow Sam is going to bring a few friends to the beach. Hopefully it won't rain till the afternoon." Leah chatted while painting my toes a neon pink color. I eyed her skeptical of her casual comment.

"As in ya'll are trying to set me up?" I asked attempting to match her casual tone but only Leah would have been able to detect the frustration underneath.

"Listen Em, I love you, and I want you to be as happy as I am with Sam. His friends aren't THAT bad and plus we could at least double date then." Leah sighed. Her intentions were pure and I wished that love was that simple. More to the point I wished I was naive enough to believe it was that simple.

"Speaking of friends, is he bringing his old ones or the new cult group." I asked quietly hoping not to set Leah off. I knew she was bothered by Sam's behavior and I tiptoed around the subject often to not upset her even more.

"The new ones I'm sure. He doesn't have any friends besides Jared and Paul nowadays." Her frown deepened her angel face like a super model's pout.

"Still haven't found out where he went those two weeks a month ago?" I asked cautiously. I knew how brave Leah pretended to be but only I could see how this had been eating her inside out ever since.

"No... He says he just needed a break from here, but if that's the case then why is he so hell bent on staying here and giving up his plans to go to college in the fall? It just doesn't make sense to me." Leah's frown deepened even more as she spoke. I could see the fractures underneath my perfectly composed on the outside best friend.

"You don't think... he was with any one do you?" I whispered the last part hating myself at even suggesting the idea. Leah looked out the window at the rain that pounded down on the window in the dark.

"May be." She whispered back

"Well if he is then you deserve more and shouldn't care" I scooted over on the bed so she could sit down next to me. Leah gave me a look that only best friends could read. "I know, I know, easier said than done." I laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of, how is Mr. Cheater?" Leah asked as she started working on painting her own toes. Her impeccable skill was comparable to the salon in town.

"Wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to him since I saw him at the movies with the other girl a few weeks ago." I sighed curling my knees up to my chest trying to keep myself from falling apart.

"Has he called?" She knew all the right questions to ask.

"Every day." I answered looking over at my cell phone sitting innocently on the nightstand. I wondered how many missed calls I would have from him today.

"We should give it to Sam next time he calls and he can pretend to be your boyfriend!" Leah exclaimed at her genius idea.

"Ew!" Our laughter ringing in a beautiful chorus. "Can't I get a better boyfriend than Sam?" I jokingly pushed Leah.

"You'd be lucky to get Sam." She playfully hit me with a pillow before resuming painting her nails.

"Well if his friends are like him then hopefully I'll get lucky tomorrow." I suggestively wiggled my eyebrows sending us into more fits of laughter.

Leah was everything I needed. My best friend and closest thing to a sister I had. She knew me better than myself. She knew just how badly I needed to get out of town away from my heart ache. She knew how to make me laugh and distract me from the pain. Most importantly, she knew how much her friendship meant to me and even though I wasn't the outgoing or brave one in this relationship, I would fight to the death to make sure no one ever hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys, I started this story since not many people have wrote about how Emily and Sam started. Let me know what you think!**

I was wide awake eating breakfast with Aunt Sue and Uncle Harry when Leah trudged grudgingly down the stairs into the kitchen around eleven o'clock. "Good morning sunshine!" I exclaimed as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Leah moaned in response as she went to the cupboard to make herself a bowl of cereal.

"She always was a morning person." Harry chuckled at his own joke as Sue refilled his glass of milk. Leah cut her glare to her father as she shuffled over to the table carrying her bowl of cereal.

"So I was thinking we can leave here in an hour, you know, after I wake up." She remarked while grabbing the carton of milk off the table and emptying it into her bowl. I didn't get a chance to reply before Seth ran into the kitchen and snatched the empty carton of milk from Leah shaking out the last few drops into his mouth.

"Aw Leah! You used it all again!" He complained throwing the milk carton into the trash can across the kitchen with perfect aim. It never ceased to amaze me how perfectly coordinated the Clearwaters were compared to my clumsiness. Seth plopped down into the chair next to me. "Hi Emily!"

"Good morning to you too Seth!" I rubbed his head messing up his shaggy dark hair.

"Aw come on!" He complained. Leah reached over and ruffled his hair right after he had set it straight again. Seth Stood up knocking the chair over in the process. "One of you is bad enough but two!" He laughed and headed into the kitchen to find something else to eat for breakfast.

I loved everything about being here. Harry and Sue were like parents away from home and of course Leah was like the sister I always dreamed for. I sat contently watching them go about their business as they prepared for the days events. Seth was going to his friend Colin's house and Harry was going fishing with a friend from in town. Eventually, Leah drained the last of her bowl and climbed back upstairs to get dressed for the beach while I sat talking with Sue about my mother.

It was taking Leah more than an hour to actually be ready to walk out the door. I sat on the front porch enjoying the rare sun shining through the trees as I waited excitement bubbled in my stomach. The anticipation of meeting new people, more specifically boys our age, left me nervously picking at my new light teal bikini. I was suddenly very grateful for purchasing it in a spur of the moment decision. It set off my dark skin and looked fashionable with my cover up wrap.

"So sorry!" Leah burst through the door looking like she walked out of a fashion magazine. Her floppy hat fell gracefully against her white sunglasses. The wind picked up tossing her long inky hair around and hinting at the gorgeous white bikini underneath . Envy filled me as I instantly regretted cutting off my hair.

"It's okay." I smiled back standing up and following her over towards the run down Jeep that sat in the dirt drive way.

"Everything I put on looked stupid." She opened the creaky driver side door and climbed in while I walked around to the passenger side.

"Since when do you care what you look like?" I laughed sliding in next to her.

"Since Sam started acting weird." Leah's smile turned down as she cranked the old engine and put it in reverse. I didn't know what to say so instead I buckled up and prepared for the short drive.

The winding road that took us to the beach was deserted. The long trees that covered the rocky cliffs provided beautiful scenery and I was lucky I had remembered to bring my camera.

"Do you think he loves me?" I heard Leah whisper over the shuddering sound of my old camera.

"Of course!" I exclaimed back in amazement. "How could you ask something like that! I am surprised he hasn't popped the question by now to be honest! Actually, may be that IS why he has been acting so weird lately. He could have went and got a ring from Seattle within those two weeks!" I eagerly rushed the words out in excitement. Leah didn't sound as convinced when she responded.

"But why has he been so secretive lately? Some times when I call at night he doesn't answer and is evasive about where he has been when I confront him." She chewed on her naturally cranberry red lips contemplating the situation.

"I don't know what to tell you about that, it could be his new friends having a bad influence Mrs. Uley." I turned the thought over in my mind trying to find a suitable explanation. It was clear that Sam owed her some answers but I knew their relationship like the back of my hand. Before any of this Sam would have laid his life down for Leah.

"Thanks Em." Leah sounded so grateful but kept her eyes on the road and we lapsed into comfortable silence again for the next few miles. I kept taking photos of the trees and awe inspiring nature scenes. "Will you be my maid of honor?" She broke the silence again smiling widely.

"You have to ask?" I laughed in response knowing she wouldn't need more than that for an answer. She rolled the windows down and the wind blew through the car's cabin whipping our hair around as we sang along to the song on the radio.

"Sam once said he wants to get married on the same cliff his parents did years ago." Leah smiled from across the other side of the car at the thought.

"Romantic!" I remarked secretly envious of their all too perfect relationship.

"I'll take you there this summer, we can plan out where everything will go!" She sounded excited and I took the opportunity to take a photo of her. It was one that belonged in the pages of a magazine, her fashionable out with the contrast of the rusty Jeep door in the background. And of course, her award winning smile.

It wasn't but a few moments before we pulled into the small parking lot across the street from the beach. We climbed out just as the sun came out from another passing cloud. The beach was pretty packed but I was still able to spot Sam and I assumed our group of people as we trudged across the sand.

Sam's face lit up on a way that I had never seen him smile before and I knew that he would never cheat on Leah. How could he with that smile of pure admiration? Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I looked over at Leah's answering smile and knew that all her doubts had been blown out the window on the ride here. Yes, they were perfect for each other. Their love for each other suddenly made me feel sad and I had to look away embarrassed for intruding on their moment.

The other guys that stood around Sam all had the same dark complexion and signature black hair. Though they were clearly years younger, they looked similar in stature. They could both compete in height and muscular finesse. Even I had to admit, my wildest dreams didn't compete with the guys standing here.

Leah leapt into Sam's arms and I saw confusion cross his features as he turned to stare at me. I would have assumed Leah had neglected to tell him that I would be accompanying her, however, he had brought his friends like instructed so he had to know why I was here.

"Hi, I'm Jared." One of the guys stuck out his hand. I eagerly took it and smiled back.

"I'm Emily." I responded as he held on to my hand a second too long.

"Believe me, we know. Leah wouldn't shut up about your arrival for weeks now." He laughed punching the guy next to him.

"Yeah but she forgot to mention how hot you are!" The other guy next to Jared spoke for the first time. "Paul, nice to meet you." I giggled as I shook his hand and set down my stuff.

I turned around and saw Leah and Sam deep in conversation a few feet away. It looked as if they were fighting but I couldn't pinpoint any reason for their angst. Moments ago they were embracing each other.

"Hey, uh, let's go see if the water is warm. Come on Emily!" Jared and Paul started walking down to the pebbly shore as I tagged along behind.

"What's going on with the love birds?" I asked once we reached the waters edge. Leah and Sam still stood locked in an argument.

'Who knows! Sam has been so moody lately." Paul complained while skipping flat rocks across the water.

"Ha! Your the one to talk!" Jared playfully pushed Paul but I could see Paul tense up. His knuckles stuck out white against his russet skin before he released his fist stretching out his fingers and taking deep breaths. Yes, Sam's new friends were most definitely not the best influence.

"So Emily, your boyfriend was okay with you spending the entire summer here?" Jared tried to ask all too casually but I knew the underlying question.

"He's too busy kissing other girls to notice." I pushed my toes deep into the cool wet pebbly beach letting them squeeze between my toes.

"Ouch. I am sorry." Jared sounded genuinely apologetic.

"We could take care of him for you!" Paul sounded all to eager at the opportunity. His excitement made me laugh out loud as the strange sound rang out across the water.

Leah and Sam stayed up shore arguing while I stayed entertained with Jared and Paul. They weren't nearly as bad as I had imagined they would be. In fact, often I caught myself laughing out loud. The sound was foreign to me. I had never been much of one to flirt with boys but hanging around these guys was effortless. We walked up and down the beach sharing bits of our lives. I soon found out that Jared and Paul were constantly competing with each other. Whether it was who could throw a rock the farthest or who could lift the heaviest rock near the cliffs. At first I had been under the assumption that they were attempting to impress me but the longer I hung around the more I realized they just loved competition. I took photos of their antics and they loved the idea of having a personal paparazzi. The funny faces they made kept me in fits of laughter and I couldn't wait to develop the film roll later on and show them.

It had been over an hour when Sam approached us. I had been too immersed in taking photos of the guys participating in what looked like a dead locked arm wrestling contest to hear him.

"Emily?" He asked softly but loud enough to catch my attention. I turned around to see him standing there alone without Leah.

'Where's Lee?" I asked scanning the beach worriedly.

"She is in the car waiting for you. She's going home." He looked down ashamed. It was clear he was the reason for this though I was unsure of exactly why.

"Oh okay. It was nice meeting you guys." I hurriedly turned and waved to Paul and Jared. Jared turned his attention to say goodbye and Paul crushed his hand into the boulder taking advantage of his distracted state.

"Christ Paul!" Jared clutched his hand clearly in pain.

I took this as my que to leave and I headed back up the beach to where I had originally dropped my bag. Sam stood there watching every movement I made. He looked regretful for ruining our beach day but I couldn't blame him, not without knowing what caused all this. I climbed into the Jeep only to discover Leah staring out the windshield not speaking. She cranked the car and pulled out down the street. I caught a glimpse of Sam still staring after us before we drove out of sight.

"He broke up with me." Leah's voice filled the all too silent car.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole world seemed to stop spinning for a moment. I turned to look at Leah to see if this was a joke but I refrained from asking when I saw the silent tears falling beneath her sunglasses rolling down her cheek.

"Lee lee, I am so sorry." I whispered and reached over to hold her hand. Leah jerked away from me swerving off the road and slammed on the breaks causing the Jeep to come to a screeching halt while throwing up gravel.

"Never call me that again!" She said through gritted teeth at my use of Sam's pet name. I looked away hurt by the venom in her words. Just earlier this morning she had loved hearing Sam's created pet name for her, preferred it even.

"I'm -" I stammered before she cut me off.

"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it." She put the car in drive and continued down the road. I faced out the window at the beautiful sunset that lit up the sky in a pink and red fire. It seemed to mock us. Leah didn't speak the rest of the way home. Though I could see the tears that fell gracefully from her cheeks I did nothing to reach over and wipe them away. I had never seen her this way. My brave Leah who I always turned to for guidance sat next to me broken, and all the kings men couldn't put her back together...

The door to the small cabin was flung open as Leah immediately turned and ran up the stairs slamming her bedroom door. Aunt Sue entered the living room wiping her hands on an old dish towel. Her face was filled with concern when she saw me standing there shaken.

"What's wrong dear? Where is Lee Lee?" She walked over to my frozen form but I didn't take my gaze off the closed bedroom door.

"Sam broke up with Leah." I whispered the strange words confused as they fell across my lips.

"Oh dear." I heard Sue mutter under her breath. She handed me the towel and began climbing up the creaky stairs to comfort her daughter.

Even though Leah and I were all but blood sisters, I knew this wasn't an open invitation. Instead I walked into the kitchen where I noticed dinner had been in the process of being prepared. I slung my beach bag down on the couch and sunk into its over used cushions. My head was pounding from the days stressful events. I sat there with my eyes closed trying to focus on the eerie silence that preceded throughout house.

Scenes of Leah and Sam fighting kept flooding my mind and after five minutes of the montage I knew I needed something to distract myself. My stomach rumbled reminding my of Sues absence still. I got up and walked over towards the stove to study what exactly she had been in the midst of cooking for dinner. Spaghetti and meat balls, something I was a pro at. I began picking up where she left off busily forming the meat into circular orbs. I was just finishing up when I saw Sue enter the room looking as if the conversation had made her lose years off her life.

"Is she.." I didn't know exactly what to ask so I left it at that knowing Sue would understand.

"She's going to live, though she doesn't believe me." She sighed stepping around me and walking into the kitchen only to discover that the meal was finished.

"Did you?" She asked in astonishment studying the food laid out.

"Yeah, I needed a distraction..." I looked outside the small kitchen window into the darkness that slowly was descending upon us.

"You're such a kind soul." Sue walked over and wrapped me in a bear hug. She smelled better than anything I could remember, like honey suckle and sunshine. My heart swelled and for the millionth time I wished that I had been born to Sue instead.

Leah did not come down for dinner. Instead Harry, Sue, Seth and I ate in a mournful silence that hung over the house. When one of us did speak to ask for passing the bread or sauce it was in a hushed whisper. I was unable to fit more than a few bites in my mouth and even then I was scared of seeing it return soon. Sue shooed me from the kitchen when I began to help wash dishes. She said I had done enough for them tonight but in truth I just wanted something to distract my mind. I didn't want to return upstairs knowing that Leah most likely wanted her privacy so instead I sat outside on the porch watching the clouds that raced across the sky occasionally offering peaks at the stairs that laid beyond them.

The warm summer air caressed my face as a soft breeze blew across the land. The yard was beautiful and almost every creature alive in the woods seemed to be out. The place was littered with neglected objects that seemed to have just grown from the ground. Even a bicycle that laid yards away looked as if it had sprouted from the weeds that entangled it. I hadn't been outside for more than ten minutes when I realized what I needed to do. It wouldn't be hard, no one would know I was missing and even if they did I would be back before they had a chance to look for me.

I hopped on the bike and began pedaling in the general direction. It would have helped to have known where I was going specifically but something unworldly in me guided me towards my goal. Maybe it was the determination coursing through my veins that told me what turns to take in the overly small town, destiny guiding me.

It was less than ten minutes before I turned onto a dirt road that led to a small wooden house. I was positive this had to be the place. Even if not, whoever lived here would surely be able to tell me where to find Sam at. I got off and put down the bikes kick stand. There wasn't even enough time for me to turn around before I heard the words that stopped my heart.

"Emily!" Sam's voice echoed throughout the silent night.

"Why did you break up with Leah." I accused him. He took a step back at my words not expecting the vicious anger that coursed through me. What other reason would I be here?

"You don't understand." He murmured darkly staring at the ground with his brow furrowed.

"I understand perfectly. She loved you Sam and you just threw her heart away! How could you?" I was near hysterics by this point, my voice just below shouting.

"I didn't want to. I never asked for any of this!" Sam spoke to the ground letting his frustration seep into his voice.

"Then go make up with her!" I half yelled exasperated by his confusing remarks.

"No, Emily. It isn't meant to be and it is best if she starts moving on now." He ran his hands through his dark shaggy hair as if the conversation had aged him. I stared at his arrogant body, shirtless in the night. His beauty was undeniable, smooth muscles that flexed at the slightest movement. Dark hair and high bone structure that would have models crying in jealousy.

"How can you say that?" I asked distracting myself from the previous train of thought.

"If I tell you then you have to swear not to tell any one." Sam pleaded with me. I bit my lip unsure of what to say next. I had come here expecting an explanation and here he was ready to give me one though I wasn't allowed to report back to Leah. He read the hesitation in my face. "It's nothing you could imagine." He whispered staring at me in the dark as the breeze swirled around us.

"Tell me." I spoke with conviction knowing that I wouldn't keep my word. I would tell Leah even if it broke her because she deserved to know.

"It's a long story, we should go for a walk." He suggested gesturing down the dirt road smoothly.

"Just tell me." I stood planted where I was. There was no way I was going to take an evening stroll with the guy that had just broken my best friend's heart.

"Do you know the Quilletes legends?" He spoke quietly staring up at the passing clouds that seemed to speed across the night sky.

"Some of them." I remarked remembering when Harry would tell Leah and I bed time stories so many years ago. "How does this have anythi-"

"Trust me." Sam cut me off speaking those two words as if his life depended upon it. I mockingly pretended to zip my lips shut and throw away the key. He smiled at the childish gesture, his eyes alight with amusement. "Have you heard the ones about the wolves?" He lowered his voice. I didn't respond verbally but I shook my head indicating I had.

He paused and looked back up on the sky as if trying to figure out how to say the next part. I didn't understand what any of this had to do with him and Leah's relationship but I wanted to know, Leah deserved to know the truth.

"Just spit it out!" I spat frustrated by him changing the subject to silly childhood stories.

"They're real Emily." He turned and looked away from me disgusted by his own remark. A laugh escaped my lips. If Sam was stupid enough to believe those fairy tales then he didn't deserve Leah.

"Okay Sam, sure." I said turning back to my bike. It was clear this was a waste of time. What did Leah ever see in this wacko. Though he was right about one thing, she was better off without him.

"I can prove it to you!" He took a few steps forward grabbing my arm to stop me from leaving. I immediately jerked it from his burning reach. He let go looking slightly ashamed by his actions. "I'm sorry I just want you to know the truth." He whispered staring at me passionately. I had no doubt he meant his words but I couldn't find the reason why.

I stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to prove to me the truth of the legends but instead he turned and walked off towards the side of the house. Did he expect me to follow? That wasn't going to happen. I was just about to turn and walk back to my bike to leave when something stirred in the darkness stopping my heart. The massive shadowy figure moved creeping closer to me and the light. The giant wolf stepped forward in full view staring at me expectantly. I wasn't sure what to do, run and scream or faint. Both seemed like appropriate response because nothing had prepared me for this.

The wolf walked even closer now he was sure I wasn't going to make a dash for it. In truth, I would have, if every part of my body wasn't frozen in fear. His head was near the height of mine, and his eyes the same shade of brown Sam's had been containing much too intelligence for an animal. Finally, I found my feet and took a step backwards. The animal noticed the movement and seemed upset by it. Immediately, the monster began backing away and walking towards the spot it had materialized from the darkness.

It didn't take me less than five seconds before I ran back to my bike kicking up dirt and gravel as I hastily tried to peddle. My limbs seemed disjointed as if they weren't properly listening to my demands. The bike slowly began to move forward and I pushed harder, sweat beginning to form on my forehead.

"Emily!" I heard my name echo in the clearing but I was gone by then.


	4. Chapter 4

It took me half the time to arrive back at Leah's house than it had taken to find Sam's. I threw the bike down where I found it and collapsed shakily on the front porch again. My mind was reeling with images and words. Sam's face and the murderous monsters eyes. I shook my head trying to clear the impossible thoughts out but they were burned in the back of my mind. It was truly ironic that the Clearwater's house sat so quietly in the forest as if nothing had changed. As if the whole world hadn't been turned upside down.

Even though I hadn't actually seen Sam transform there was no doubt in my mind he had been the giant monster that stood before me so calmly. The conversation kept replaying in my head over and over again. Everything made sense again but in the most horrific way. Sam had left Leah because he was a werewolf and didn't want to hurt her. While my best friend most definitely deserved more than a werewolf this tragic story had a Romeo and Juliet aspect to it.

I knew Leah, she would be able to get past this if she loved Sam. She was tougher and more brave than any other woman I had met. If any one had a chance of surviving this it was them. Why didn't Sam just tell her? Or did he tell her and she denied him? No, Leah would have accepted him and Sam should have known this.

"Emily?" The hushed whisper echoed throughout the clearing but I knew the owner immediately. I was on my feet in a split second with my heart hammering through my chest. My eyes instinctively swept the shadows searching for the black beast that could easily disappear in the dark night surrounding me. There was no giant wolf though, only a shirtless man standing cautiously in the edges of the trees with his hand extended beckoning.

"Are you crazy?" The words escaped my lips before I could hold them back. Did he really expect me to go skipping off in the woods with a big bad wolf like red riding hood?

"Emily please!" The whisper was strained against the underlying emotion that saturated every annunciation. Sam was begging me to hear him out but I wasn't about to jeopardize my physical safety for Lee Lee's relationship. Leah, who refused to ever hear that nick name again, who was most likely upstairs asleep after crying herself out.

"Fine." The word surprised me as I heard it resound in the night. I grudgingly trudged over towards where he stood but I left a good ten feet space between the animal and myself. Sam watched me the entire time with concern coloring his features.

"You hate me." He accused staring at the wet leave littered ground.

"It's not my opinion that matters. We both know if may be you explained it to Leah she would understand." I plead her case trying to reason with Sam. Surely he would see reason in this.

"But it IS your opinion that matters in this!" He stressed the words trying not to speak above a whisper. I turned around and stared at the little house, the occupants were entirely oblivious of the horrific fairy tale that was being carried on right outside it's doors.

'Why?" I demanded harshly. Realistically, I could go on hating him for what he is and hurting Leah while still being her best friend. Did he want me to plead for him? Beg his case and convince her or even just help him break the news? He didn't seem to have an issue telling me, not wolf shy at all.

"There's more. I can't explain it right now." He seemed to be struggling to find the right words. His dark skin almost glowed in the moonlight and his shaggy dark hair fell into his eyes giving him the illusion of innocence in that moment.

"Great, so you scare me beyond words, introduce me to a whole other world, only to come here and tell me you cant tell me more?" The words came out rushed in frustration. I had no idea how I was going to be able to sleep in the bunk bed above Leah without telling her any of what I witnessed tonight. I could see it now, 'oh by the way Lee, I witnessed your ex boyfriend who just shattered your heart turn into a giant black wolf but fear not, he didn't explain any of it to me.' For some reason I just didn't see any of this going over well.

"Tomorrow, can you meet me? I swear I will explain it all then. Please trust me!" Sam pleaded ignoring my sarcastic remark. I mulled over the offer considering every aspect. I didn't necessarily have plans tomorrow but at the same time I didn't want to have plans with Sam either. Then Leah's face popped into my mind, what wouldn't I do to protect my best friend? My, for all intentions, sister who was my strength and savior, who gladly took me in every summer rescuing me from my own personal hell. No answers came to mind, certainly sneaking off to meet her ex werewolf boyfriend in hopes of rescuing their relationship was not on the list. 

"Where?" I crossed my arms defensively over my chest and took a step back ready to end this conversation.

"You choose. I'll be there." He seemed elated by my decision and I couldn't help but feel his intentions did not include dragging my body off into the woods and devour it whilst in wolf form. I ran over my knowledge of the small town in my head trying to find the perfect place. It was difficult, for one I didn't want a public place where it could get back to Leah but at the same time I didn't want it to be entirely exclusive in case I had misjudged his intentions.

"The park." I replied slowly trying to find a flaw with this plan. It seemed like a perfect place. The small open area was behind the middle school which would be empty due to the summer months. It was located right across from the main strip of shops in town. This meant that if the situation made a turn for the worse I would most likely be able to make a run to safety before anything could happen. Though the actual park was hidden from view of any curious on lookers. I just prayed I wasn't putting any innocent children's lives endanger.

"First thing when you wake up." Sam laid down his terms and I rolled my eyes in agreement. I was over the formalities. I didn't see why he couldn't just walk up to the house and apologize to Leah on his own right now.

I turned around to head back to the house without bothering to reply. Suddenly my arm was encased in a warm blazing heat that shocked me. I looked down and realized he had grabbed a hold of forearm preventing me from leaving. I couldn't hide the pure fear that flashed across my eyes.

"You won't regret this." His hot cinnamon like breath rolled off on me before he let go and ran off into the woods. I wasn't positive but I felt his house was over a few miles away through the difficult terrain. However, I didn't stick around to wonder how he was going to get home. Instead I turned and ran back up the the house ready for the night to be over.

It was so far from over. I laid in bed listening to Leah's attempts to cry silently. Try as she might, I still knew. Every shuffle and sniffle gave me more resilience in my mission. Yes, I would risk my life tomorrow for her, just as I had tonight unknowingly. She was part of me and watching her hurt like this physically made my own heart hurt. The nights images and conversations replayed over in my head like a broken record. I tossed and turned unable to sink into a deep sleep. It was ironic that Lee and I both laid awake feet from each other of the same man. At least they were for entirely different reasons.

When I finally did manage to fall asleep, I dreamed of the black wolf that stood majestically on a cliff surrounded by a litter of small puppies. They danced and played trying to grab the leaders attention. For an unexplainable reason I feared for them. Not because of their proximity to the monster, but because of their fate. I was positive they were cursed to this half life as well...


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke the next morning I dressed quietly trying not to wake Leah. I threw on my old pair of jeans and a flannel shirt to protect against the morning cold. My hair was every where and I tried to reason with it but eventually gave up pulling it back into a pony tail. Just as I was about to creep out I heard her voice that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Where are you going?" Leah's voice rang out clear without any trace of sleep in it. So she had been awake the entire time.

"Just to go develop my film from yesterday. I figured I could get back before you woke up." I replied trying to keep my voice level. Any one who knew me could vouch that I was terrible at lying.

"You have to be asleep to wake up." Leah turned over in the covers facing me. Her eyes were still swollen and looked as if some one had died, as if she had died...

"Leah..." The shock of seeing her so broken caused the name to escape my lips.

"You left your camera on the dresser." She remarked before turning back over. I didn't know what to say to heal the hurt. The only thing that came to mind was to hurry to the park as fast as possible. I grabbed my camera and walked swiftly down stairs and towards my goal.

Of course Sam was waiting there for me, sitting on the swing as I rode up on my rusty beach cruiser bicycle. The morning air was colder than I had expected for the summer and I was grateful for my choice in clothing. Although Sam sat there wearing a thin dark green T-shirt and shorts that clearly offered no protection from the chilly breeze that blew occasionally across the clearing.

"You came." He remarked pleased by my presence.

"Something in seeing Leah's broken face this morning convinced me." I said vehemently as I stood in front of him with my arms crossed over my chest defensively.

"You want to sit down? It's a long story." He gestured politely to the swing next to him. I rolled my eyes in distaste but I didn't argue. I walked over and sat down on the old squeaky play ground equipment.

"You like photography?" He asked intrigued. I looked down at the expensive camera that hung around my neck.

"Love it." I remarked staring at my most prized possession in life. I hadn't truly lied to Leah. I really did hope to have time to develop the film from yesterday after this 'meeting'.

"Looks expensive." He commented picking up the item and turning it around in his hand before I harshly snatched it back from him.

"It is." I said pointedly. "Took two years of saving every penny to buy it."

"And hard working..." He pointed out another characteristic of mine.

"What do you want Sam?" I sighed tired of all the charades. This wasn't how I had expected my summer to go. More than anything I just wanted life to go back to normal, to forget that myths are based on secret truths...

"Did you sleep good?" He murmured staring off in the distance. I followed his gaze across the grass towards the old empty school building. We both sat facing forward, feet off the ground letting the wind slowing push us back and forth.

"No." I admitted sheepishly. returning my gaze to the ground.

"Scared the big bad wolf was going to come for you?" He chuckled darkly at his own joke but I couldn't find it in me to laugh when he was so dead on. "You know it isn't like that right?" He easily picked up on my silence.

"Like what?" I couldn't help but ask. Half the time I had no idea what this man next to me was saying.

"We don't hurt people. We are protectors of the tribe." His voice took on an undeniable tone of pride and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Protector werewolves." The words sounded all too ironic. "Wait! There are more of you!" I exclaimed putting the puzzle pieces together. Sam didn't need to reply. Everything I needed to know was in the look that he gave me. "How? Who!" I sputtered the words out trying to comprehend the situation.

"Jared and Paul." He said the names slowly, reluctant to give up his friends.

"The guys from the beach?" I asked shocked that I had spent my whole day with werewolves and been oblivious to this fact. He laughed at my incredulous expression. It would have been almost comical if it wasn't for the fact my entire reality was being shattered at this moment.

"We're pretty nice guys once you give us the chance." He chuckled as my mouth hung wide open still in shock.

"Yes, so sweet that you just broke Leah's heart." I threw this fact back at him hoping to sober up the situation.

"I didn't want to." Once again his brow furrowed as he spoke looking down at the ground.

"Sam, she would understand. I know she would." I begged on her behalf hoping to convince him.

"She can't know Emily." His voice was stern and I knew there was no hope of him coming clean to her.

"Wait, is this where you were for two weeks? Running around as a wolf!" Everything was falling into place and even without him nodding his head I would have known I was right. God, their whole relationship had been affected by the virus that ran in through his veins. That must have been what he was trying to convey when he said they weren't meant to be, that it wasn't fate.

"How?" I asked again still perplexed by the fragile web of reality humans hid behind.

"Genetics. It runs in our blood, passed down from father to son." He spoke in a detached voice and I was under the impression he wasn't too thrilled with his hand dealt.

"So you can pretty much safely say who is going to turn into one due to lineage." I surmised from the information. "Can you prevent it?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Define prevent." He he chucked darkly before going on to answer my question. "We are who we are nothing will change that. However, we do have control over when we phase, at least some of us do." His answer brought on a whole other round of questions swimming through my head as I thought the possibilities through.

"So when Paul was shaking at the beach, he was about to turn?" I asked now realizing just how much I had been in danger.

"Paul was about to phase near you!" He stood up from the swing shaking in anger.

"I-I guess... I mean he didn't. He seemed fine." I tried to do some damage control but I knew what I had said was going to cost Paul. Sam closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before he was able to sit back down on the swing again.

"We phase when we let our anger get the best of us." He explained calmly. I didn't know what to ask next, millions of questions came to mind but none of them seemed to be the one I was searching for. We sat there as the minutes passed in companionable silence while I digested the information.

"You're pretty smart putting all the puzzle pieces together, very observant." Sam broke the silence first noting another one of my traits.

"Some times all you need is that one piece and the rest seems to fall into place." I chuckled at how ironic that one piece of information happened to be the farthest thing I ever would have guessed.

"Some times that piece fills a hole you never knew you had." Sam whispered so low that I wasn't sure I heard him correctly. I didn't understand how being a werewolf filled any hole within an individual but it wasn't my place to ask.

"Why are you telling me all this?" The question I had been searching for finally burst through the surface. "I mean, why me? It should be Leah being the one to hear all this. She is the one that deserves to know."

"Yes, she does deserve that but unfortunately it is against the rules of the tribe. No one is suppose to know about us but direct pack members." He sounded truly regretful for his forced silence towards Leah. It was hard to not blame him when he put it that way.

"I'm not a direct pack member." I rushed the words out of my mouth still trying to coax the answer out of him that he was holding back from me.

"You're my imprint." Sam whispered turning to stare at me while he absorb my reaction. The light reflected off the golden specks in his brown eyes giving the illusion they were shimmering.

"You're unprint?" The word felt weird rolling off my tongue. I was instantly taken back to when I was a child and elders talked to you condescendingly. I hated feeling ignorant.

"IMprint." Sam corrected me and smiled at my unfamiliar knowledge of the word. "It means that our souls are tied, destined to be together forever part of each other." He stared out into the distance as he spoke. I assumed he was trying to give me privacy to hide my horrific reaction.

"No, that isn't right. You and Leah are meant to be together. Why do you think I have anything to do with this?" I shook my head trying to get the facts straight. It was like watching the walls of your reality crash all around you. Almost as if being thrown in the middle of the ocean and being told to find your way to shore. I felt as if I was drowning, unable to distinguish what was real and what was fantasy.

"It's you." He said assuringly. His confidence was over powering and though I didn't doubt him I still didn't understand entirely.

"How do you know?" I asked incredulous by the information onslaught.

"When you see her, it's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. You just know. Everything in you disconnects and binds to her, you would do anything, be anything for her." His husky voice spoke words that were not just of fact but from his heart. He clearly had meant every word in reference to me.

"So love at first sight but you have SEEN me before this Sam and you didn't have a werewolf claim on me then!" I exclaimed standing up from the swing. This whole situation was beyond ludicrous.

"It's stronger than love at first sight. As for your other question, I haven't seen you since the gene was triggered." He stood up too dawfing my small figure. "I didn't think this would happen, in the legends very few ever found their imprints in their lifetime." Sam ran his tan hands through his dark hair pulling at the ends like a mad man.

"You regret imprinting on me?" I scoffed at the remark. It wasn't that I wished to be his imprint but the idea that a guy like Sam found being attracted to me a curse was an insult in my book.

"Of course not! You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Sam rushed the words out taking my hands in his. I pulled them back the instant his hot skin touched mine. His hurt clearly showed on his face before the same poker expression replaced it.

"I can't do this..." I made sure to emphasize each word slowly. There was never a sentence I meant more.

"I can't live without you." Sam spoke the words equally as slow trying to rationalize with me.

"What would Leah do if she knew..." I said just thinking of the horrific possibility.

"I never wanted to hurt her Emily please know that. Some times in life you just do the best you can with the cards you are dealt." Sam pleaded for me to understand. While his words were calm and collected I could tell he was close to shattering under the edge.

"No." The word echoed over the clearing in a final manner. I turned and walked over to my bike picking it up off the ground and walking the rest of the way home to were my broken best friend was.


End file.
